


Конкурс достижений почетных членов грибного клуба им. Ильича

by WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Cyberpunk, Gen, Humor, Plants, Robots, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Дело Ильича живет и побеждает!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Конкурс достижений почетных членов грибного клуба им. Ильича

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Мой грибочек](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224404) by [szelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena), [WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021). 
  * Inspired by [Мухомор](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028060) by [szelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena), [WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021). 




End file.
